Ladies Love Country Boys
by Cleo Burton
Summary: Based on the Trace Adkins song. Andie is bored, so she drags Draco and the gang to a country club, much to Draco's chagrin. But hey, Country music can be fun! I used dollars instead of poundseuros to avoid confusion. I BELIEVE IN SAFE SEX! Sexy stuff...


**Ladies Love Country Boys**

_**Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Draco/OC**_

_**Inspired by the songs of Trace Adkins**_

_**Mature for very very adult situations**_

_**Summary: Andie's bored. A new club just opened up downtown. Oh, how much fun can country music be?? **_

**A/N: The live performer is Trace Adkins. The song at the end is Warrant's 'Cherry Pie'**

**Warning: Sexual content (strait sex), public displays, PWP, gets mildly rough**

_**I support safe sex!!!!**_

_0O0oO0O0_

Draco _hated _muggles. Even more than that, he hated muggle music and muggle clubs! But Andrea, his girlfriend of two years, was bored out of her skull, and she had convinced him and their roommates to all go to a muggle club she had heard of. Harry and Hermione seemed ecstatic, while Ron and Ginny seemed downright giddy with curiosity. Draco? Draco was disgusted at the idea.

Draco was sprawled on the bed in a white tank top under a blue flannel shirt tucked into blue jeans and a wide leather belt with a large belt buckle. He downright _refused _to give up his sneakers, but Andrea made him wear a white cowboy hat. He had to admit; he looked rather handsome, kind of like a teenaged heartthrob posing for a country CD cover or a jeans ad.

All qualms about the country club made a quick escape when he saw what Andrea was dressed in. Her long auburn hair was falling around her bright green eyes in soft waves. Her jeans hugged her butt and thighs so perfectly and almost completely obscured the tan work boots she wore. Her tank top was the palest of yellows and said 'Badonkadonk' on the small of her back. Hermione was in a matching outfit, but her tank top said 'Honkytonk'. Ginny was in a not-so-modest jean skirt and a button-down shirt that was tied under her breasts. Harry, in a white t-shirt tucked into jeans and a black cowboy hat perched on his black hair, couldn't stop ogling Ginny. Ron, in an outfit like Draco's but all in black, couldn't stop glancing at Hermione and Andrea bumping hips every once in a while in their excitement.

"OK, let's get this over with," Draco finally said, angered at the Weasley wretch was ogling his girl.

"Yay!" Andrea shrieked, thrusting her fist in the air. Her braless breasts bounced in a very alluring manner.

After piling into Andrea's Camaro, they drove for about an hour, listening to a CD that had a curly-haired young man on the cover who was singing some whiny song about a long trip alone.

Finally, they pulled to a swank looking place with a neon sign over the entrance. For a country club, nobody looked like a total hick. Some did, but in a stylish country-star way. Advertisements for a famous American singer with a ponytail and a shredded flannel shirt hung on the window, saying he was performing live that night. Andrea seemed to perk up even more, if that was possible, at the news.

After paying a five-dollar cover charge, Andrea swayed a little to the music as she got her hand stamped and went to a table. The others mimicked her movement, but Draco had qualms about muggle ink staining his pureblood perfection. With an incredulous look from Andrea and a silent argument, he finally got his hand stamped and went to sit with her.

"_Hello, London! Are you ready?"_

Draco jumped a little, looking for the source of the sound.

"It was just the loudspeaker, hon," Andrea said, indicating what she was talking about. She had to shout a little above the roaring crowd.

"_Then please join me in welcoming American Country star, Trace Adkins!_"

Andrea heard the first chords of one of her favorite songs start to play and rushed the stage with a bunch of other country-looking girls. Hermione and Ginny followed, swaying with the music. With a quick whisper in each of their ears, they lead a group of dancing girls in a full rendition of _'Honkytonk Badonkadonk.'_

Draco had to give up all qualms about Country music at that point. He was even willing to ask Harry to take him to a muggle record store and buy a few. Especially if Andrea would dance like that, her hips slowly swaying, her waist twisting in ways he thought would break her back.

"Hey handsome," a voice said behind him.

A girl with long, strait blonde hair and tanned skin was standing behind him, her breasts right in his face (all of the above fake). Draco nodded curtly to her and turned towards the audience to watch Andrea dance some more.

"Don't be that way," she said in a Southern drawl. "You three handsome boys here all by yourself?"

"Actually, no," Harry said, gesturing towards the dance floor, where the three girls continued to dance to the final chords. "We're here with our girls."

"Well, poo," the blonde whined, indicating the hats. "I'm sorry. Just can't resist cowboys."

"Draco!" Andrea shrieked happily, running over to him and kissing him full on the mouth. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Draco shrugged and agreed, as the rest of his tablemates were leaving to dance with their respective girls. Andrea grabbed Draco's belt loops and cheered as the singer shouted '_This is for all you sophisticated ladies!'_

Draco had never before experienced anything quite like an adrenalin-excited Andrea. She grinded against his hips and wouldn't let go of his belt loops, pulling him in close. Towards the end of the song, Draco finally got into it and grinded against her equally as Andrea took his hat for herself and started to sing along, screaming out "_Ladies love country boys!"_ with the chorus.

Watching Andrea dance, dripping with sweat, to '_Rough & Ready'_ as he grinded against her, Draco had never been more turned on in his life. He pulled her close, a death grip against her hips. Their breath lingered together and their sweat mixed. Draco took off his outer shirt and exposed his lean but muscled arms.

Finally, a slower song started and they swayed together, wrapped intimately around each other. Late that night, around 11:30, the singer's set was ending for recorded music. A woman was blasting out of the speakers about being 'no high class broad.' Draco escorted Andrea to the stage where the singer was signing autographs. He laughed openly at Hermione and Andrea's shirts, which he signed. He was a gentleman about it and avoided their breasts, but he probably thoroughly enjoyed the experience.

Around 12:00, they piled into Andrea's car, Draco and Andrea in the backseat. It was so crowded; they were all pretty much sitting on each other's laps. Draco couldn't help it, packed in the car so intimately close to Andrea. He started to kiss her, slowly at first, but passion growing with each second. When Draco came up for air, he realized Ron and Hermione were in similar embraces and Ginny was kneeling around the gearshift to nibble on Harry's ear.

The music was so loud, they didn't hear Andrea's gasp as Draco reached up her shirt and found her breast. He pinched and twisted one while he bit and suckled the other through her shirt. She was moaning softly and panting heavily, gripping his nearly bare shoulders in an effort not to slip her hands into her pants. Draco slid his hand from her hip down her thigh to rub her through her jeans. She bit her lip to not cry out. With her head tossed back to expose the slender line of her throat, her eyes lidded in passion and her lips parted in a pant, she was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen.

At the house, they piled urgently out of the car, only locking it as an afterthought, while the respective couples ran to their rooms. Draco pushed Andrea into the room, pulling his wand out of his nightstand, and locking the door and putting up a Silencing Charm. But when he turned, Andrea wasn't there.

She was actually over by the stereo, peeling her jeans off of her long, lean legs. She then indicated the couch with a forceful point. Draco complied immediately, throwing himself down into the cushions while Andrea pushed play. The first guitar riffs of one of Draco's favorite muggle songs began to play. What he wasn't expecting was Andrea beginning to dance.

"I saw you watching me in the club," she said as her hips gyrated and her arms slowly twisted up. "I know you want me, Draco,"

"Yes," Draco breathed, his hand resting on his lap.

Andrea swung downward, running slender fingers from her bare ankles up her smooth thighs to her hips and waist. Her hair was beautifully mussed and she looked infinitely fuckable when she looked at him like that. She slowly began to strut forward, her hips popping one side to the other with her sexy gait.

She grabbed onto Draco's wrists and pinned them up behind him and grinding against his lips. His breath was labored as she gyrated against his hips. He wanted so bad to hold her as she bent him, her breasts against his now shirtless chest (how had she done that?) and her soft lips nipping his neckline.

"Oh please, Andie!" Draco exclaimed, trying his best not to come.

"Tell me, Draco."

"I want to fuck you, Andrea!"

Andrea peeled her shirt and underwear off, tossing them into a corner before peeling Draco's clothes off as well. There was no slowness. Draco needed to fuck her hard right then and there. He held onto her hair in an almost painful grip as she enveloped him in her soft, warm mouth. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked harder.

"Oh, god, Andrea I'm going to-,"

She grabbed onto the base of his cock as she made her way up his abdomen with feather-duster kisses. She straddled his lap and latched onto his ear with determined suction. He positioned himself just below her hips and thrust upward roughly. She tossed her head back and cried out while Draco nearly sobbed in relief. With a great deal of self-control, he pulled out long enough to slip on a condom and push into her again. Her hips actually rose with the force of his thrust.

Draco bit her neck and pushed her into the couch, pounding into her over and over, putting as much friction onto her most private parts. She cried out as he latched onto a nipple, his breath becoming labored with high moans.

"Oh Draco," she breathed. "I'm coming… I'm- AH!"

With one last moan, Draco emptied himself inside of her, resting on her chest with labored breaths. He usually felt lethargic and vulnerable after sex, so he caught himself drawing little patterns on her ribcage.

"That was amazing," Draco sighed, pulling out and carrying her to the bed, where they cuddled into the blankets.

"I was thinking," Andrea said, rolling over.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking of going to a dance club next weekend," she teased, swirling her long fingernail around his nipple. "Interested?"

Draco didn't even need to hesitate before he buried his face into her neck and agreed.


End file.
